Rose and Daphne's night out
by featherkitten
Summary: It hadn't all been a lie. Rose wanted Daphne to know that


Rose and Daphne sat apart from each other on the couch. They were the last ones left. Debbie and Lou had retired for the night. Everyone else had gone home.

Rose stared down at her flute of champagne. Rose could feel the silence between them wear her down. She chanced a glance at Daphne, who looked perfectly composed. Daphne looked ahead at nothing and Rose knew that if either of them were going to talk it was going to have to be her.

"You should know that I wasn't lying," Rose said. "When I said what I did during your panic attack. Or when I said you were the inspiration."

Daphne dangled a flute of champagne in her hand. She was facing her now, giving Rose her full attention. "But you weren't exactly saying it for my benefit."

Rose looked away. She couldn't look at Daphne, it felt like Daphne could see right through her and damn if Daphne didn't look perfectly poised while doing so. Rose drained her champagne flute like it was a shot.

"You're right and I'm sorry."

Daphne hummed. "I forgive you. It all worked out for the best."

When it so easily could have backfired for Daphne. And how well Daphne must have known that. Daphne wasn't stupid no matter what anyone said. Rose couldn't imagine the loneliness one must feel to decide that their best chance for female friends were the criminals who had used her. And of course the money must have been a big part of it.

"What are you going to do with your share?"

Daphne shrugged. "Rainy day fund, maybe."

She shouldn't need a rainy day fund with all the money she had but Rose realised how hypocritical that was before she even said it.

"What about you?" Daphne asked.

"Paying off my debts, then I'm going to open up some shops and sell my fashion line. The buzz around the Toussiant will be a big boost for business." With a smirk Rose said "I am the designer that got it to the Met Gala after all."

Daphne leaned forward to clink her flute to Rose's empty one. "Good job on that." She set her champagne flute down on the coffee table. "Let's get out of here."

Rose stood up with Daphne. Rose swayed on her feet. She wondered if she was still tipsy. "Where are we going?"

Daphne comically moaned as she stretched. Rose had never met anyone as animated as Daphne, always letting the whole world know how she felt.

"Been sitting down for too long." Daphne tapped a finger against her pursed lips. "We're going to walk until we reach somewhere. Can't exactly send a taxi," she gestured to the room at large with both arms,"here."

Rose nodded. That was true. "I was hoping for somewhere more specific."

"Trust me Rosie. I know which way to go, from the drive here." Daphne gave her a dazzling smile. "Can I call you Rosie?"

"Sure." Rose grabbed Daphne's abandoned drink and finished it in one gulp. _Next time we should celebrate with something stronger. Oh, what am I thinking? Why would there be a next time? I have enough to pay off all my debts. The more I do this the more likely I am to get caught. I barely managed to not fall apart this time._

Daphne walked forward and linked their arms together. Rose barely had time to put down the flute before she was whisked away.

 _What have I gotten into?_ Rose thought.

* * *

To Daphne's credit she had known where they were going, even if she hadn't known what place. Rose's feet were hurting by the time they got to civilisation and she had been wearing boots, she didn't know how Daphne managed it in heels.

Daphne stopped when they got to a cafe. Daphne stepped inside and Rose with their arms still linked was dragged in before she realised what was happening.

Daphne found them a table. She let Rose go and sat down. She picked up a menu and looked over at Rose. "What do you want? My treat."

"Whatever you're getting." As soon as she said it she regretted it. Daphne was probably one of those people that had a very specific coffee order. Did this place even do complicated coffee orders? Rose hadn't gotten time to see the sign. She took a seat across from Daphne.

Daphne got up. "Okay."

Rose played with the napkin in front of her as she waited. She looked around the place. It was a nice enough, blue wallpaper with brown seats and yellow table cloths. Rose yawned and checked her phone. **1:01.** No wonder she was tired. She couldn't party like she used to at her age. Rose had very nearly dozed off by the time Daphne came back. Daphne swatted Rose's arm as she sat down.

"Hey! Don't fall asleep on me here. Our orders haven't even come yet."

Rose rose her head and looked up at Daphne. "Sorry," she mumbled, rubbing her eyes.

"So your shop, what are you going to call it?"

It took a few minutes for Rose's drunk and sleepy head to even register the question. "Oh, I don't know but I'll figure it out. I'm not bad with names."

Daphne hummed. "Maybe I'll pay you a visit on opening day."

"You could. You wouldn't have to wait in line of course. I could let you in around back before the store opens."

Daphne smiled. "Thank you. I'm glad that this won't be the last I'll be seeing of you." Daphne played with her napkin, looking uncharacteristically self conscious. "Do you think we'll ever hear from the others again?"

Rose pursed her lips. "I hope not. I have a feeling that if Debbie and Lou spoke to us again, it would be for another job." Rose quickly added "Not that there's anything wrong with the others though. Well Debbie and Lou aren't wrong exactly, I just don't think I could do something like this again."

"You're so nervous. Maybe that's your strength. People wouldn't think that you had the resolve for something like this."

"Put anyone in millions of dollars of debt and then we'll see where their resolve is." Determined not to let awkward silence fall between them, Rose spoke without thinking. "You know what your strength is? One look from those doe eyes of yours and the world is your oyster." Rose instantly floundered. What had she said?

Daphne laughed. Not a barely suppressed chuckle like Rose would have expected her laugh to be, but full blown melodic laughter. Then her face dropped. "I wish that was as true as you thought."

 _Great job, Rose. You've made her sad. You had to keep the conversation going._ Rose took Daphne's hand and made small circles with her thumb.

Then the waitress came to set down their drinks. Daphne had ordered them both hot chocolates topped whipped cream and sprinkles, and a square of chocolate. Daphne smiled at the waitress and thanked her.

"Your food is still coming," the waitress said. Her name tag read Jane.

"That's fine," Daphne answered. After Jane left she asked, "So what to do you do besides fashion? You strike me like the type that paints."

Rose's brain completely blanked. What did she do? When was the last time she did it? She opened her mouth and closed it, gaping like a goldfish.

Daphne blew on her hot chocolate. Rose drank hers without caring that her mouth burned. The drinks were almost finished by the time Jane came back with pancakes. There were five pancakes in each stake, topped with strawberries, blueberries, cream, syrup and a tiny piece of lemon on each stake. Rose's stomach gurgled.

"I don't do anything," she answered in between mouth fulls. "At least not anymore."

"I do yoga. You should try it sometime. It'll relax your mind. We should do this again sometime."

"Certainly. Next time it's my treat."

* * *

It was past two a.m. by the time Rose managed to get back home. That taxi ride had taken forever and she had nearly fallen asleep on the way. Luckily Daphne had been there to keep her awake. Daphne hadn't even gone back to her place. Instead she took the couch in Rose's apartment.

Daphne Kluger at her house, Rose collapsed onto her bed and fell asleep before she could think too much about that.

Daphne was gone by the time Rose had woken up. She hadn't left a note but she had left a text message: **I hope to see you again soon. :)**


End file.
